


Hermione's Crush

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione develops a crush at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hermione/Bill fic, but as I love most Hermione pairings, I couldn't wait to write for it. I hope TheMightyFlynn enjoys it.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. He was so gorgeous. His long red hair fell over his shoulder in a pony tail without obscuring the fang earring. The way the red of his hair contrasted with his leather jacket was pure poetry in her young fourteen-year old mind.

Her eyes roamed over his body. His strong muscles made her feel things she wasn't used to, and she found herself keeping her legs clenched tightly shut.

She wondered if Bill was anything like Ron or his other brothers, but she hoped not. He seemed much more mature, and she found herself drawn to him. She yearned to get to know him better and hoped she would get the chance.

Hermione would never have pegged herself as having a thing for bad boys, but if Bill was a living example, she was very wrong about herself.

When she finally got to spend time alone with him, she acted like a fool. Her eyes were continuously drawn to his chest or his powerful legs, and she found herself babbling like an idiot.

Bill chucked. "You're cute."

She blushed. "You think so? I think you're cute too."

He smiled. "I'm flattered, but you're only fourteen –"

"I'll be fifteen soon," she interrupted.

"And still underage."

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I like you." She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't said that much. She was sure Bill was going to laugh at her and walk away.

That was why she was surprised when he tilted her head up, and she saw nothing but kindness in her eyes. "If you were just a little bit older, I could definitely see myself interested in you. You're smart, sweet, and very pretty. I also know from Ron that you're extremely intelligent. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"But I'm still too young," she murmured.

Bill nodded.

"Maybe when I'm 16, you'll be interested in me?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Maybe."

It wasn't a promise that they would be together when she was the age of consent, but at least it was something Hermione could hold onto in her heart.


End file.
